Un Noël à la Soul Sociey
by bbd5362
Summary: Juste une petite fic spéciale Noël HitsuHinaIchiRukia


**Un noël à la Soul Society.**

Le mois de décembre est souvent un mois synonyme de joie et de bonne humeur. Car qui ne se sens pas d'humeur festive à l'approche de noël ??

Le bon sens nous fait répondre personne, et bien pourtant si !! Dans la Soul Society, une personne détestait les fêtes : Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Alors que tous les shinigamis préparaient noël le sourire aux lèvres et même parfois en chantonnant un de ses petits airs si répandu en cette période, lui, était enfermé dans son bureau pour échapper à cette euphorie.

Il remplissait ses dossiers, son humeur était exécrable. Depuis tout petit, il avait toujours détesté noël. Pourquoi ?? Il n'en savait rien mais il savait qu'il haïssait toutes ces guirlandes qui scintillaient partout, et puis ces sapins, pourquoi donc abimer de si beau sapins pour de telles conneries ? Pensait-il à chaque fois qu'il en voyait un. Et pour finir, cette hypocrisie qui flottait dans l'air en cette période était insupportable. C'est vrai quoi, à la fin du mois de décembre, les pires ennemis se « réconciliaient », faisait une trêve.

« C'est noël, il faut faire des efforts » Disaient-ils à chaque fois.

Des efforts, tu parles !! Dès qu'arrivais le mois de janvier, les bonnes résolutions étaient déjà très loin !!

Il se leva de sa chaise et rangea le dernier dossier. Il soupira, son dos était tout engourdi, il fallait qu'il se défoule et qu'il fasse de l'exercice. Rester une journée entière sur une chaise pour remplir des dossiers n'était pas bon pour son corps. Il fallait qu'il aille s'entrainer mais le problème c'est que pour arriver à la salle d'entrainement de la dixième division, il fallait qu'il traverse toute la division et ainsi il devrait supporter toutes ces personnes complètement ivres de bonheur juste à cause d'une fête qui était devenue plus commercial qu'autre chose.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux, il en avait marre, vivement que ça se finisse.

Tanpis, il devait aller prendre l'air, il sortit de son bureau.

Il soupira exaspéré. Le couloir était décoré de milles et une guirlandes lumineuses, les shinigamis de sa division portaient tous un petit chapeau de noël sur la tête.

- Bonjour Capitaine. Le saluèrent-ils avec respect dès qu'il passa devant eux.

- Bonjour. Répondit-il froidement.

Bientôt tous les shinigamis de la dixième division surent que leur capitaine était de mauvaise humeur et qu'il fallait mieux ne pas croiser son chemin.

Hitsugaya continuait son chemin quand soudain deux mains vinrent lui couvrir ses yeux.

- Qui est-ce ?? Demanda une voix qu'il reconnu directement.

- Matsumoto !! Cria-t-il. Lâche-moi tout de suite !!

Il se dégagea de son emprise et se retourna pour faire face à sa vice-capitaine. Il resta quelques secondes planté devant elle en découvrant la tenue que portait la jeune femme.

- Matsumoto, peux-tu me dire qu'est-ce que cette tenue ?? Demanda-t-il avec fureur.

- Ca ne vous plait pas ?? répondit-elle en tournant sur elle-même pour que son supérieur puisse l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

- Ce n'est pas une tenue pour travailler !! Répliqua-t-il.

Elle portait une petite robe rouge qui lui arrivait bien au-dessus des genoux. Les bords étaient en fourrure blanches. Le décolleté qui lui aussi bordé de fourrure blanche était des plus plongeant. Et pour finir, ses longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur ses épaules dénudé étaient surmonté par le même petit chapeau que portaient les autres. En faite, elle portait une magnifique petite robe spéciale noël.

- Vous êtes un vrai rabat-joie !! C'est noël capitaine, détendez-vous. Oh mais je vois que vous n'avez pas reçu votre chapeau, tenez prenez celui-ci. Dit-elle-en déposant le bout de tissu sur ses cheveux blanc.

- Ne me dit pas que c'est à cause de toi tous les shinigamis de ma division portent ce truc débile.

- Si. J'ai trouvée que ça manquait de couleur donc j'ai décoré les couloirs et donner un chapeau à tous le monde. C'était une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ?? Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Non !!! Hurla-t-il avant de partir à grands pas s'enfermer dans la salle d'entrainement.

Rukia déjeunait en compagnie de son frère dans la luxueuse et noble salle à manger de la résidence Kuchiki. Comme toujours, aucun mot n'était échangé durant le repas, mais Byakuya casa ce rituel.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?? demanda-t-il à sa sœur.

Elle se tourna vers lui étonnée.

- Que voulez-vous dire, Nee-sama ??

- Depuis le début du repas, tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder la pièce dans ses moindres détails comme si c'était la première fois que tu la découvrais.

Elle le regarda stupéfaite. Comment se faisait-il qu'il s'aperçoive d'un changement dans son comportement lui qui était si indifférent envers les autres ?? pensa-t-elle.

- Je vous pris de m'excuser de vous avoir causé du dérangement. Répondit-elle.

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu me dérangeais, je voulais juste savoir quelles étaient les raisons de ce comportement.

- Euh…il n'y a rien.

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle eut cette étrange impression qu'il la sondait. Et elle sut qu'elle fallait mieux qu'elle lui fasse part de ses pensées.

- Je me disais juste que… non, mais ce n'est rien.

- Vas-y parle.

Ce n'était pas un ordre, mais il fallait mieux lui obéir.

- Bien…on est le 20 décembre et noël est dans cinq jours et je suis allée me promener dans les autres divisions et…

Il leva un sourcil. Rukia comprit qu'elle devait en venir au but.

- Je me demandais pourquoi il n'y avait aucune décoration pour les fêtes dans la résidence ??

Rukia crut apercevoir l'ombre du sourire passer sur les lèvres de Byakuya, mais ça avait duré si peu de temps, elle en était pas sur, elle avait surement du rêvée.

- Tu lui ressembles énormément, pas simplement physiquement, mais aussi au niveau de votre caractère. Hisana aussi avait remarqué l'absence de décoration dans cette maison.

Décidément Byakuya avait décidé d'étonner sa sœur aujourd'hui. Il était extrêmement rare qu'il lui parle d'Hisana.

- Et que lui aviez-vous répondu ? demanda Rukia.

Cette fois elle en était sur un sourire passa sur le visage du noble.

- D'aller faire un tour dans le grenier de la demeure. Lui répondit-il. Et je te conseille de faire pareil.

Rukia le regarda étonné. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un serviteur entra dans la pièce.

- Excusez-moi. Mais un jeune homme demande à voir mademoiselle Kuchiki.

- Dites à Rengi que je fini de diner. Répondit Rukia.

- Ce n'est pas le vice-capitaine Abarai mais un des ryoka, Kurosaki.

Les yeux de Rukia s'arrondir. Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit ici ?? Il devrait être sur terre.

Voyant que sa sœur restait muette de stupéfaction, le capitaine Kuchiki répondit à sa place.

- Faites le attendre dans le petit salon et dites lui que Rukia viendra le voir quand elle aura fini de manger.

- D'accord.

Il s'inclina respectueusement et sortit de la pièce.

Rukia regardait toujours le vide perdue dans ses pensées.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher de finir, afin qu'il n'attende pas trop longtemps.

- Oui.

Elle mangea le reste de son assiette en deux minutes. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la porte mais se retourna juste avant de sortir. Elle s'inclina profondément devant son frère.

- Merci Nee-sama.

- Tu devrais lui demandé de t'aider à porter ce que tu trouveras au grenier. Répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

Il était assis sur un divan d'un tissu luxueux. Il détestait cet endroit, il se sentait si déplacé ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?? Lui demanda une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mile.

Ichigo se retourna. Appuyée contre l'embrassure de la porte Rukia le regardait les sourcils froncés.

- C'est comme ça que tu me dis bonjours ?? Je viens exprès de la terre pour te rendre visite et tu m'agresses déjà.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?? Redemanda Rukia.

- Je viens de te le dire non ?? répliqua-t-il. Je suis venu pour te dire bonjours et pour savoir comment tu allais. C'est souvent ce que l'on fait durant cette période de fête.

C'était leur façon de se dire bonjours, se crier dessus. Ils n'avaient jamais su exprimer leurs sentiments autrement qu'en se disputant.

- D'accord. Viens. Dit-elle en tournant les talons et en sortant de la pièce.

Il se leva et se précipita derrière elle. Elle lui fait traverser des dizaines de couloirs, une cour intérieure et encore une dizaines de couloirs.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin.

- Au grenier. Répondit-elle en pointant le plafond du doigt.

- Pourquoi ??

- Je ne sais pas, Nee-sama m'a dit d'y faire un tour et de t'y emmener pour m'aider.

- Merci de me demander mon avis. répliqua-t-il. Je n'avais peut-être pas envie de t'aider, je ne suis pas venu pour ça !!

Rukia se retourna et mis ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Tu m'as vue, je vais très bien et moi aussi je te souhaite un joyeux noël Ichigo. C'est bon maintenant tu peux m'aider ?? S'énerva-t-elle.

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre, qu'elle fit descendre les escaliers menant au grenier. Elle s'y engagea suivit d'Ichigo.

- Comment ce fait-il que ton grenier soit aussi propre ?? demanda Ichigo perplexe.

Rukia l'observa sans comprendre.

- Ben oui, les greniers souvent sont poussiéreux et en désordre, mais pas le tien. On pourrait y vivre sans problème.

En effet, c'était une grande pièce éclairée par trois fenêtres, le mobilier aurait très bien pu être celui d'un salon. Et il n'y avait pas un gramme de poussière. En faite, s'il n'y avait pas eu ces quelques cartons entassés dans un coin de la pièce, on n'aurait jamais pu dire que c'était un grenier.

Rukia haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers les cartons. C'était très étonnant que ces cartons soit là.

Elle les ouvrit et laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. Ichigo se précipita vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??

Byakuya finit seul son déjeuner. Il n'avait pas prévu que Kurosaki vienne pour les fêtes, c'est pourquoi, ce matin il avait décidé que le soir même il irait envoyer un messager pour le faire quérir pour une quelconque excuse.

- Je n'aurais même pas à le faire. Murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment les manières de ce garçon. Il était bien trop familier, surtout avec lui !!! Mais il avait vu la façon dont le regardait sa sœur et puis il était puissant, même si il ne lui dirait jamais. Il saurait la protéger.

Il se leva dès qu'il eut avalé sa dernière bouchée. Il avait connu un amour qui semblait impossible, mais grâce à il ne savait quel dieu, il avait vécu quelques années de bonheur. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé que sa sœur méritait aussi un tel bonheur.

Mais en premier, il devait aller faire quelque chose. Il fit quérir l'un de ces serviteurs, et ils se rendirent dans la petite forêt qui bordait le premier district du rukongai.

Il s'enfonça un peu dans la forêt regardant autour de lui. A un moment il s'arrêta devant un arbre. Il sortit son épée et en un éclair le sapin tomba sur le côté.

- Ramenez le et placez le dans le grand salon pour que ma sœur puisse le décoré.

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla, laissant derrière lui un serviteur complètement déboussolé.

Voila c'était fait, maintenant Rukia pourra décorer le manoir à sa façon avec les décorations qu'elle aura trouvée, tout comme sa défunte femme l'avait fait des années auparavant.

Hitsugaya s'entrainait depuis deux heures. Il avait enlevé sa veste de capitaine et le haut de son kimono pour être plus à l'aise. De toute façon, personne ne le dérangerais. Car ils savaient tous qu'ils devraient subir sa colère s'ils venaient interrompre son entrainement. Il s'allongea pour faire quelques abdos. Il commençait et finissait toujours ses entrainements ainsi, ce qu'il lui avait valu d'obtenir un torse bien sculptés.

La porte de la salle d'entrainement s'ouvrit à son plus grand étonnement. Il se releva d'un bond.

- A c'est toi, dit-il en apercevant Hinamori.

- On m'a dit que je pourrais te…

Elle s'arrêta quand elle se rendu compte comment était vêtu le capitaine. Ses joues s'enflammèrent surtout quand elle s'aperçut que son ami d'enfance n'était vraiment un enfant mais un homme qui en plus était bien bâti.

Hitsugaya qui avait oublié qu'il était torse nu ce demanda ce qu'avait Hinamori jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle et qu'il remette son dessus de kimono.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il une fois rhabiller pour cacher un peu sa propre gêne.

Momo sortit de ses pensées. Elle sourit et lui tendit un petit paquet cadeau.

- Joyeux anniversaire !! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il la regarda avec stupéfaction.

- On est déjà le 20 décembre ?? Demanda-t-il perplexe ??

- Oui. Ne me dit pas que tu avais oublié ton propre anniversaire quand même !!S'écria-t-elle.

- Ben si. Ca arrive à tout le monde!! répliqua-t-il.

- Non, oublier l'anniversaire de quelqu'un ça arrive mais oublier son propre anniversaire, ça n'arrive jamais.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Alors tu vas ouvrir ton cadeau ?? Sourit-elle.

Il prit le paquet entre ses mains, en se demandant ce que ça pouvait être. Momo le regarda enlever soigneusement le papier cadeau. Il avait tellement changé, quand il était petit, il lui arrachait son cadeau des mains et le déballait si vivement qui ne restait souvent rien de l'emballage.

Il avait presque finit de le déballer, bientôt il allait l'apercevoir. Hinamori ressenti une pointe de stresse en attendant la réaction de son ami. Elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir, si il allait l'aimer ou pas ??

Toshiro finit de déballer et il se retrouva avec une petite boite en carton. Il l'ouvrit doucement. Au fond du carton, il y avait un cadre argenté qui refermait une photo. Une photo de lui et d'Hinamori. S'il ne se trompait pas, elle avait été prise le jour de sa rentrée à l'école des shinigamis.

Il releva les yeux vers son amie, celle-ci se mordait les lèvres en attendant sa réaction.

- Merci. Souffla-t-il en souriant

- Ca te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr !! Où as-tu trouvé cette photo ??

- Elle est sur ma table de nuit depuis qu'elle a été faite. Et ce matin, je me suis rendu compte que toi tu ne l'avais pas donc j'en ai faite une copie en pensant que ca pourrait être bien comme cadeau d'anniversaire.

Le sourire d'Hitsugaya s'élargit, tandis que ses joues prirent quelques couleurs. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le faite qu'Hinamori est une photo d'eux sur sa table de nuit le rendait heureux.

- Merci. répéta-t-il.

Il fut prit de l'envie de prendre Hinamori dans ses bras pour la remercier mais ça gêne l'en empêcha. Il resta donc simplement là à regarder son amie et la photo.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

- Bon, ben je pense que je vais y aller. Dit la jeune shinigami. J'ai encore des tonnes de décorations à placer pour le bal de noël.

- Le bal de noël ?? répéta-t-il étonné.

- Oui, Yamamoto a décidé d'organiser un bal pour noël où tous les shinigamis seraient invités.

- Ah c'est quel genre de bal ?? demanda-t-il.

- Ce sera magnifique. Tout d'abord, il y aura un souper, puis une soirée dansante.

- …Et tu comptes y aller ?? Murmura-t-il.

- Bien sûr !! S'exclama Hinamori avec enthousiasme. Il y a si peu d'occasion de s'amuser, autant en profiter.

- …

- Bon à plus tard, …Shiro-chan.

- HINAMORI !! Cria-t-il, furieux qu'elle l'ais encore appeler ainsi. Mais elle était déjà loin.

- C'est encore loin ?? demanda Ichigo à bout de souffle.

- Non !! Tu as vraiment aucune force où quoi ??

Après avoir découvert les décorations dans le grenier, Rukia avait décidé de les rapporter dans le petit salon en attendant que Byakuya lui dise qu'elle pièce elle pouvait décorée. Ichigo portait trois lourdes boites empilées les unes sur les autres et il pliait sous le poids des cartons et de la distance à parcourir pour enfin revenir au petit salon. Rukia, elle, portait une seule petite boite.

- Mademoiselle Kuchiki !! S'écria un serviteur.

- Oui. Répondit-elle celle-ci en se retournant.

- Votre frère vous demande, ainsi que votre invité, dans le grand salon.

- Ichigo suit moi.

- Mais, …

Il ne pu finir sa phrase car elle était déjà partie. Il soupira et se précipita aussi vite que lui permettait le poids des cartons.

- Nee-sama, vous nous avez…commença Rukia.

- Tu aurais pu m'attendre. S'écria Ichigo en entrant dans la pièce. Ah salut Byakuya !! S'exclama-t-il en apercevant le noble.

Celui-ci grimaça devant de telles familiarités, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Nee-sama !! Souffla Rukia, les yeux braqués sur le magnifique sapin dans le coin du salon.

- Vous avez trouvé les décorations à ce que je vois. Répondit-il en voyant Ichigo déposer les cartons au sol avec un long soupir. Rukia, je te laisse libre cours pour décorer la demeure. Tu peux décorer n'importe quelle pièce à part les chambres et mon bureau évidement.

- Tu es cinglé !!! S'exclama Ichigo. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais Rukia a vraiment des gouts affreux…

Il ne pu achever sa phrase car il se retrouva par terre avec une énorme bosse sur la tête.

- Aie, mais ça fait mal Rukia !!

- Bon je vous laisse. Dit Byakuya avant que sa sœur ne puisse répliquer. Et il sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux shinigamis se disputer comme des gamins.

Dans les heures qui suivirent, ce ne fut que chamailleries entre eux deux pour savoir quelle décoration serait utilisée et où ?? Ichigo arriva heureusement à plusieurs reprises à empêcher Rukia de manifester son « goût particulier » pour la décoration. Quand tout fut fini, le résultat ne fut pas trop mal. Ils observaient le résultat quand Ichigo sortit un petit paquet de sa poche qu'il alla déposer sous le sapin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rukia.

- Ton cadeau de noël !! Répondit le rouquin.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu m'as offert un cadeau ??

- C'est ce qu'on fait pour noël, non ?? Dit Ichigo dont le tient prit une teinte légèrement rosée. Et interdit de les ouvrir avant le matin de noël. S'exclama-t-il.

Hitsugaya rentra dans son bureau le sourire aux lèvres. Même les affreuses décorations que Matsumoto venaient de placer dans a pièce ne lui retira ce sourire. Il alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise et déposa le cadre sur son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?? Demanda Matsumoto en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle prit le cadre entre ses mains.

- Oh c'est vous ?? Vous étiez très mignon !! S'exclama-t-elle. Et très proche du vice-capitaine Hinamori !! Mais ça, ca n'a pas changé !!dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Hinamori est une amie d'enfance, c'est tout !! Maintenant rends moi cette photo Rangiku.

- D'accord, d'accord. Ne vous énervez pas capitaine. Tenez la voila.

Elle reposa le cadre sur le bureau.

- Bon, et bien moi je pense que je vais aller m'acheter une robe pour le bal. Dit-elle.

- Ah oui, en parlant de bal. Comment ce fait-il que je n'étais pas prévenu ?? demanda Hitsugaya en levant un sourcil.

- Hum… Je pense que j'ai du oublier de vous transmette le message. Mais ce n'est pas grave puisque maintenant vous êtes au courant. Qui vous l'a dit ??

- Le vice-capitaine Hinamori.

- Oh………..j'espère que vous en avez profité pour l'inviter à y aller avec vous. Sourit Matsumoto.

- Non, pourquoi lui demanderais-je. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'y aller et puis je te répète qu'Hinamori n'est qu'une amie !!!

- Ben oui voyons, c'est évident. Je me demandais pourquoi vous aviez un tel sourire en arrivant mais maintenant je comprends, c'est parce que vous avez croisé votre « amie ». Se moqua Rangiku.

- MATSUMOTO !!! Hurla-t-il.

- Oui, oui, j'ai comprit je me tais.

Elle écarta les bras en signe d'abandon et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle était sur le point de sortir quand elle se retourna.

- Sérieusement capitaine, vous devriez-vous dépêchez, ou on risque de vous devancer.

Et elle sortit de la pièce.

Hitsugaya laissa tomber sa tête sur son bureau. Il fallait qu'il fasse de l'ordre dans son esprit.

Le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vu fut la photo qu'on lui avait offerte le jour d'avant. Il avait décidé de placer son cadeau sur sa table de nuit, car son bureau était bien trop exposé aux regards des autres.

Il s'habilla et quand il descendit dans son bureau, il avait prit sa décision. La nuit porte conseil disait-on. Et ben c'était le cas !!

Il se dirigea vers la cinquième division où on lui apprit que la vice-capitaine Hinamori était parti à la quatrième division. Il s'y rendit à son tour.

Il la trouva dans l'air de repos de la quatrième division discutant avec quelques uns des membres de cette division. Après quelques minutes, elle s'éloigna et repris la direction de sa propre division.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Lui demanda Toshiro en apparaissant à ses côtés.

- Hitsugaya !! S'écria-t-elle. Tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'avais pas entendu.

- Tu ne m'entends jamais. Alors que fais-tu ici ??

- Je suis venu régler quelques détails pour le bal. Répondit-elle.

Le jeune homme rassembla son courage.

- En parlant du bal, tu y vas avec quelqu'un ?? demanda-t-il en essayant de prendre un air dégagé.

- Non. Pourquoi ??

- Parce que, je me demandais si…si tu… enfin…si tu n'as encore personne…enfin si tu…

Hinamori le regarda étonné. Tandis que les joues d'Hitsugaya devenaient de plus en plus rouges.

- …Si tu… voulais bien y aller avec moi. Termina-t-il tandis que ses joues étaient en feu.

Ce fut au tour des joues de Momo de s'enflammer.

- …Oui…répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il sentit son cœur sauter de joie.

- D'accord, ben alors, à plus tard. Dit-il avant de s'éloigner en vitesse de son amie d'enfance.

Dès qu'Hinamori ne fut plus dans la capacité de le voir. Matsumoto apparut aux côtés de son capitaine.

- Bravo capitaine !! Vous voyez si n'était pas si dur !!

- Matsumoto, ne me dit pas que tu m'as espionné ?? demanda Hitsugaya avec colère.

- Moi ? Non pas du tout, je suis juste tombé au bon lieu, au bon moment. Ah oui, vous êtes vraiment très mignon quand vous rougissez.

Et elle utilisa son schupo pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de son capitaine.

Il était si facile de le mettre mal alaise et c'était si amusant.

Les jours passèrent et le réveillon de noël arriva. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience la fête de ce soir, mais certain l'attendais surtout avec anxiété. Quand six heures sonnèrent, Hitsugaya, habillé d'un pantalon noir, d'une simple chemise blanche et d'une veste noire, entra dans le bureau de la 5ème division. Deux minutes plus tard, Hinamori le rejoignis.

- Salut.

C'est tout ce qu'il trouva à dire à ce moment. Son esprit était trop occupé à admiré la jeune fille, enfin pour l'instant elle ressemblait plus à une femme, qui venait d'entrer. Elle portait une magnifique longue robe bleue pale à bretelles qui laissait apercevoir son dos.

- Salut. Répondit-elle un peu (beaucoup) gênée. On y va ??

- Oui. Répondit-il en s'arrachant à la contemplation de la jeune femme.

Ils marchèrent dans un silence gêné vers la salle où devait se dérouler le bal. Il avait pensé à lui offrir son bras mais sa timidité l'en avait empêché, donc il se contentait juste de marcher à ses côtés. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle, Hitsugaya s'arrêta net.

- Waouh, tu as fait des merveilles Momo, c'est magnifique !! S'exclama Hitsugaya en apercevant la décoration de la salle de fête.

- Merci. répondit-elle en rougissant.

Elle avait passé tellement de temps pour que tout soit parfait que pour elle, recevoir un compliment par quelqu'un qui détestait les décoration et noël était magnifique.

Ichigo et Rukia qui avait décidé dans un parfaite accord d'aller en même temps à la soirée, pas ensemble, juste en même temps, étaient déjà assis à l'un des nombreuse petites tables rondes en compagnies de Urahara et de Yoruichi.

- Toshiro !! Cria Ichigo en apercevant le jeune shinigami.

- C'est capitaine Hitsugaya !! Répliqua-t-il quand ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

- Oui, si tu veux. Vous vous asseyez avec nous ?? demanda-t-il.

Hitsugaya se tourna vers Hinamori qui sourit pour exprimer son accord. Tel un vrai gentleman, il aida Hinamori à s'asseoir aux cotés de Rukia et ensuite s'assit à côté d'elle et de Urahara.

- Tu as vu !! ca c'est de la galanterie !! Il y a encore des hommes qui n'en sont pas complètement dépourvu contrairement à certain !!Critiqua Rukia en regardant Ichigo.

- …

- Vous êtes vraiment très jolie ce soir Hinamori !! Complimenta Yoruichi.

- Oui, vraiment ravissante. Renchérit Urahara. Et je suis certain que ce n'est pas notre cher capitaine de la dixième division qui me contredira, n'est ce pas Hitsugaya ??

Les deux jeunes gens rougirent mais préférèrent ne pas répondre.

Le diner se passa très bien dans l'ensemble. Il fut souvent ponctué par des chamailleries entre Ichigo et Rukia et les sous-entendus bien placé d'Urahara et de Yoruichi qu'ils faisaient aux deux plus jeunes shinigamis de la table.

Une fois les couverts du dessert débarrassés, les lumières se tamisèrent et la musique qui n'avait été pour l'instant qu'un fond musical augmenta sensiblement de volume.

Urahara invita sans tarder Yoruichi à danse et quelques autres couples firent pareil. Deux chansons passèrent, une autre valse commença, Hitsugaya se décida enfin.

- Tu veux danser ?? Demanda-t-il à une Hinamori rougissante.

- Oui .Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils se levèrent et partirent sur la piste de danse.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il n'allait jamais se décider. Déclara Ichigo en regardant Hitsugaya et Hinamori danser.

- Oui…

Ichigo se retourna vers Rukia, elle le regardait bizarrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait de travers. Se demanda-t-il. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir que Rengi arriva à leur table.

- Tu viens danser, Rukia ?? Demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas immédiatement, le regard toujours plongé dans celui d'Ichigo, il ne réagit pas.

- Oui. Répondit-elle avant de se lever et de partir avec Rengi.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Urahara et Yoruichi revinrent à table.

- Tu attends quoi là exactement ? Lui demanda l'ex-capitaine.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?? dit Ichigo perplexe.

- Tu attends quoi pour aller reprendre Rukia à Rengi et danser avec elle.

- Je…

- Oh arrête, le coupa-t-il. Tu es lourd à la fin, même Hitsugaya est plus rapide que toi.

La sentir si proche de lui était troublant, mais en même temps, c'était si agréable.

- Je ne savais pas que tu dansais aussi bien !! Dit Hinamori.

- Je peux te retourner le compliment, répondit-il en souriant.

- Oh,… C'est kira qui m'avait apprit la valse lorsqu'on était encore à l'école. C'est la seule danse que je sache danser.

Hitsugaya se raidit. « Comme ça, elle avait déjà dansé avec Kira, il y a peut-être eu quelque chose entre eux ?? » Rumina-t-il.

Il était en train de réfléchir à la question quand la musique s'arrêta pour faire place à un slow. Hinamori s'écarta de Toshiro mais il la reprit dans ses bras.

- Encore une. Dit-il ave un sourire.

- Mais je ne sais pas danser çà !!

- Je vais t'apprendre.

Il la serra contre lui.

- Laisse-toi juste aller, tu n'as qu'à me suivre. Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle ferma les yeux et se serra contre lui, se laissant porter par la musique et ses mouvements.

Hitsugaya oublia Kira, même si il y avait eu quelque chose entre lui et Hinamori, aujourd'hui c'était avec lui qu'elle dansait et à partir de ce moment, il se promit de ne jamais la laisser partir.

Quand la musique avait changé, Rengi avait essayé de serrer Rukia contre lui, mais Ichigo s'interposa.

- Désolé, mais je te la prends. Déclara-t-il avant de prendre Rukia dans ses bras et de danser avec elle.

Bizarrement, Rengi comprit qu'Ichigo ne parlait pas seulement de la danse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?? demanda Rukia stupéfaite.

- Ca se voit, non ?, je danse avec toi.

- Pourquoi ??

- Parce que j'en avais envie. Tu pose vraiment des questions idiotes !! répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle sourit. Il lui avait fallu du temps, mais il était venu. Elle ferma les yeux et se blottit contre lui. Ichigo étonné se ressaisit et resserra son étreinte.

La soirée passa, les deux couples ne revinrent presque pas à leur table, bien trop occupé à danser dans leur petit monde.

Quand trois heures du matin sonnèrent, Ichigo et Rukia décidèrent d'aller dormir. Ils arrivèrent devant la grille de la demeure Kuchiki.

- Dit, je peux ouvrir mon cadeau maintenant?? Demanda Rukia.

- Demain matin.

- On est demain matin. Aller s'il te plaît. Supplia-t-elle avec une petite moue qui le faisait craquer.

Il soupira.

- D'accord.

- Youpi !! Viens.

Elle courut en riant jusqu'à la porte tandis qu'Ichigo la suivit de la même allure. Dès qu'elle arriva dans le salon, elle se précipita sous le sapin. D'autres cadeaux avaient été rajoutés sous le sapin. Elle en prit un et le tendit à Ichigo.

- Ca c'est de ma part !! Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il ouvrit, le paquet et en sortit une écharpe.

- Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir et puis j'ai repensé à une revue que m'avais prêtée ta sœur. Désolé, je ne suis pas encore très douée.

- C'est toi qui l'as faite ??

- Oui.

- Merci. Souffla-t-il en la mettant autour de ton cou. Ouvre le mien maintenant.

Elle prit le petit paquet rouge vif qui portait son nom. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une petite peluche Chappy.

- Oh il est trop mignon !! S'exclama-t-elle en le serrant contre sa poitrine.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence jusqu'à Rukia s'aperçoive qu'il avait commencé à neiger et se précipite dehors. Ichigo la suivit.

- C'est le plus beau noël que je n'ai jamais connu. S'exclama-t-elle.

- Pour moi aussi.

Soudain la voix du jeune homme s'était adoucit, il s'approcha de la jeune fille, posa sa main sur sa joue.

- C'est parce que je l'ai passé avec toi.

Avant qu'elle ne réagisse, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après quelques secondes de surprises, elle passa ses bras autours du cou du jeune homme et répondit à son baiser.

Hitsugaya et Hinamori avaient quitté la fête plus ou moins en même temps qu'Ichigo et Rukia. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cinquième division.

- Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas la fête de Noël, Toshiro ?? Demanda Hinamori.

- Je ne sais pas, mais pour une fois je l'ai aimé ce noël. Répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Oui il était magnifique, dommage qu'il ne neige pas ou il aurait été parfait.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres. Sourît-il

Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, son énergie spirituelle se fit ressentir et bientôt la neige commença à tomber sur toute la Soul Society.

Momo écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est magnifique. Dit-elle quand le premier flocon tomba sur sa main ouverte. Merci Toshiro.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un bisou sur la joue (on va dire qu'Hitsugaya est un peu plus grand qu'Hinamori). Elle allait s'écarter quand il la rattrapa par la main et déposa un bref baisé sur ses lèvres.

Il s'écarta rapidement, son corps avait réagit instinctivement, il n'avait pas voulu l'embrasser enfin si il le voulait mais en temps normal il n'aurait jamais osé.

- Désolé, je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la jeune femme s'empara des ses lèvres à son tours. Il fut réduit au silence, mais sa ne le dérangeait pas, tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant c'était d'embrasser Momo Hinamori. Hitsugaya n'avait jamais aimé Noël mais il savait maintenant que ce serait sa période préféré tant qu'Hinamori serait près de lui.

La neige tombait doucement sur la Soul Society où deux nouveaux couples partageaient enfin leur premier baiser.

FIN

Voici une petit (enfin elle est quand même assez longue) fic spécial Noël !! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Et JOYEUX NOËL !!!!!


End file.
